How I Can Move On When I Still In Love With You
by My Bitchest Romance
Summary: Oga love Hilda. it's never ever changes


**Disclaimer : y'know that Tamura is the owner of Beelzebub**

**A/N : if you don't like my stories, don't ever read it. and don't blame me with the problem of yours. leave the page and I'll appreciated it more  
**

* * *

**How I Can Move On When I Still In Love With You**

Hilda and Beel has returned to Makai. After a fight between Oga and Behemoth's 34 pillars, the demon king canceled his plans to destroy humanity. All the evil in the human world has been withdrawn, including Hilda, Beel, Enma, and other three nurses. Oga who had always hoped that this happens looks very happy, now he can life normally without interruption Beel and that nasty witch.  
It's been 3 days since Hilda and Beel go. Oga originally had no problem with it, but on the seventh day he began to feel lonely and miss them. He felt something inside him had been lost. He could not forget them instantly, it was over a year they're stay at this home with him. True that Hilda and Beel was made his life like hell, true that Hilda such pain in the balls, and Beel such a spoilt brat. But since they're stay with him, he felt that his life has changed drastically.

Tatsumi wake up! You punk! It's time for you to go to school! Misaki shouted at Oga. Oga did not protest with his sister's screams. He walked out unsteadily and silentlly. Suddenlly Misaki felt so guilty by screaming like that to Oga, she know that Oga was desperated since Hilda and Beel leave him. She didn't know what's the problem beetwen the two. But she was pretty sure, that something wrong was happened to Oga.

A-are ya okay Tatsumi? Misaki asked in corcerned.

Yes, I'm "Oga said without looking, but streaks of sadness on his face clearly visible. Misaki was almost in tears, she could not bear to see her stupid brother like this, but she tried to hide her grief.

You should try to accept this, Tatsumi " Misaki said in a trembling voice.

What do you mean? I'm okay and always okay, you do not have to worry about me! Oga replied with a forced smile. Misaki started to cry and hug Oga, she is really worried with Oga's psychological condition.

I'm going to school, it's going to be late, so don't worry about me" Oga said still with a forced smile again.

Misaki nodded as she release Oga.

Oga walked toward to the school unsteadily. Tonight he dreamed about Hilda and Beel. He was nearly crying, luckily for him nobody knows that. He still walke slowly and didn't aware that Furuichi was next to him.

Yo Oga kun! Furuichi greeted by slapping Oga's back. At normal situation usually Oga replied Furuichi's slap by punch him on the face with a tremendous power immediatelly. But at the moment he was silence, and Furuichi found that reaction.

Oga, what's wrong with ya? Are ya okay today? Furuichi asked  
Oh you Furuichi? No, I'm fine, I'm very normal "Oga replied back with a forced smile. Furuichi Sweatdrooped heavily, he knew that Oga was an idiot, but his reaction was freakin weird and Furuichi knew that Oga was desperated. They're continued to walked toward Ishiyama without spoke another bullshit and keep silence.

At the school Oga still keep silence, he just stared blankly along the lessons, he was seen repeatedly holding his shoulder. Just when Beel was still in his shoulder. He seemed to sense the presence of Beel. Oga walked up the stairs, make his way to the roff where he usually spent his time during the break. At this place Oga usually ate his luch with Hilda, Beel and Furuichi. A lunch cooked by Hilda, cooked by blood and shit made the taste just like hell. But insulting Hilda about her Hell's kitchen wasn't good, because that's always made him ran for his dear life. Also his body was trainned hard to digested "plutonium croquettes mixed with uranium" or something like "shittynium" or else. That shit could blow up a normal people's mouth, but Tatsumi was a demon after all. He began returned to the memorries when they're still here with him . He sat against the fence when a white-haired fool headed towards him.

Oga? Furuichi suddenly aware of his reverie. Oga didn't answer and didn't even turn around.

I'm talking with ya, moron! Furuichi roared because he was being ignored.  
Oga, your behavior changed lately. Since Hilda and Beel returned to Makai, you always looked gloomy. Are ya okay, dude? Furuichi asked as he ate his sandwich.

Oh, sure why you think I'm sad? Oga charge with flat tone.

Of course punk! everybody will know that you're sad just by looking on your face " Furuichi replied loudly, a sweat drooped from his head.

I'm trying to forget it, Furuichi kun, I just need more time! Oga replied while standing up looking at the sky.

But you seem very strange, Oga! You've changed! You know what? Misaki has told me about your condition! I'm worried about you, Oga kun! Furuichi says as he participated looking at the sky.

Don't troubled your self to think about me, Furuichi! My life would be normal soon, I just need more time," Oga smiled sincerely. For the first time he saw Oga smiling like an innocent baby, that was the most impossible shit could happen in this cruel world. But Furuichi was smiling back, "you can do it, Oga" thought Furuichi.  
In the demon world, Hilda also felt a desperation. Since she was pulled back to the demons world, she and Beel was separated. Because Beel now with his real father, Beelzebub III. She began to miss Beel and Oga, her face looked so gloomy and sad. She always reminded of memorable moments with Oga, his friends and his families. She always crying, she felt sorry why she always do bad things to Oga. Although it is actually the only way to show how much she love Oga. She may look cold, sadist, and she do it just because she want to get Oga's attention. She always acting so bitchiest because she wanted Oga on her control, so he'll belonged to her. She wants to always be close with him, always saw his idiocy. Why she must be sperated when she and Oga began to understand and love each other? She's really in a dilemma. A extreme dilemma.

Hildegarde! I don't really care about you, but you haven't eat anything since yesterday "said Yolda with a cold tone as she saw Hilda sitting silence in the park of academy wet nurse.  
Oh, I also don't need your care Yolda, and I never asked for your care "said Hilda in the same tone.  
Listen Hildegarde, we are the elite nurses, we must be ready at any time if needed. And I don't want to see a weakling like you tarnished our great name "Yolda said angrily.  
Why are you so worried? I will not die easily, I was ready to carry out missions at any time no matter how was my condition " Hilda replied now looked at Yolda sharply.  
Oh so, this is because that's idiot human that make you depressed Hildegarde, isn't it? Yolda smirked  
Hilda began to feel annoyed, she began to get angry and upset.  
Listen Yolda, I don't have a problem with you and don't you dare to involves Oga on this, and he didn't ... Hilda words cut off by Yolda.  
Oh I know Hilda, it looks like you're miss him, are you love him? aren't you? It's so sweet Hilda, so sweet fufufufu you fall in love with an idiot human like him! " Yolda sneered and smiled sardonically.  
You're really annoying Yolda " Hilda going mad, her body surrounded by her demonic aura  
Oh, Hilda it was about a long time! Are you feel able to fight me? Yolda replied still in a mocking tone, taking out her demonic aura too.  
STOP IT! Suddenly Isabela and Sachura appeared. I don't want to see a fight here " Issabela continued as she stared intently at Hilda and Yolda.  
Hildegarde, I may not like you, but I'll agree with Yolda. You should eat at least, to maintain your health.  
That's it and you two better not do anymore childish " Isabella continued as she passed away.  
Hilda is still glared at Yolda, but Yolda just smirked and went passed away followed them. Then Hilda went back to her room.

This is the second week after Hilda and Beel departure. Now Oga is completely insane. At school he was beat up the crap sadistically. He was never cruel as usually. He like to vent his feelings to all the crap who seen by his eyes. The Tohoushinki began to wonder him, epecially Kuneida.

Aoi who can't stand any longer with Oga's strange behavior finally spoke.

Oga, your behavior changed since lately. Actually, what happened to you? You're just as possession and at other times you're like an injured baby! Kuneida asked Oga just give her "whadever" expression. That's made Aoi going mad instanlly as she glared to Oga.  
Ku-kuneida senpai, calm down, I guess Oga just was in a bad mood "Furuichi said trying to calm down Kuneida who was getting angrier.  
I don't care "Aoi said with higher tone.  
Hmmppp,,, listen Oga. I do not know what your problem is, but can you see that all the people worried about you? We all were was like a brothers you know? If you have a problem, just tell us! we will help you" Aoi's word exploded from the top of her lung.  
Yo Oga kun, what's up with ya dude? You can not do it arbitrarily without us, are you crazy? Toujo looked seriously at Oga.

If you want to vent your feelings, come to me, I will help you " he grinned demonically.

Oiii ... Don't forget us, who the hell does you think you are, you punk?Kanzaki and Himekawa shouteds.  
Me too, Oga chan "Natsume smiled  
Oga just give them an expresionless face, but then he smiled sincerely. While other students of Ishiyama sweatdropped crazily.  
You're right! I'm already crazy bwahahahah "Oga laughed as he will go away when a hand holding his hand. That's was Aoi's hand.  
I want to talk with you Oga kun, at the roof after school, Kuneida said.

Hilda was dissolved with her dilemma, she crying missing Beel and Oga all the time. When she hear that someone knocked on her door. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

Hildegarde, the demon king called you to the palace for an urgent business, Yolda said with a weird expression. Hilda felt something stange with that, but she forgot that quickly.

Hilda went straight to the palace with a question mark.

"Why did the demon king called me so suddenly? Whether he'll gave me a mission? Or Am I making a mistake? She thought as she continued to walk, while she also was worried if something happened to the young master?.

Arriving at the palace.  
Why you called me, my lord? Hilda asked, bending still shrouded with curiosity.  
Oh ya've come Hilda! I want to talk about something important to ya "the king said as he licked his lollipop candy.  
Am I make a mistakes my lord? Hilda asked with a little worried.  
Hmmmpphh ... no! But there is something else! Now the demon king said as he probed his ear.

What is that, my lord? Hilda asked again, she knew this conversation would be long if she not get the straight quickly.

Hmmmpphh .. Listen Hildegarde, y'know why I pulled back all the troops and you' from the human world? The king asked while blowing a trumpet.

I didn't know my lord! Hilda replied briefly

Hmpphh I cancelled to destroy humanity because I thought taht we're and humans can life together. So whadaya think? Asked the demon king while playing PS2 as he kicked his enemies ass with tornado kick.

I just follow the command from you, my Lord, all the decision is on you! Hilda replied still bowed obediently.  
Well ... hmpph. So I decided that ya agree, said the demon king as he shaved his mustache.  
There is one more thing to tell ya Hilda, the most important! Huh, since ya go back into Makai and Beel with me I feel a bit tortured .. Hilda hmmmpp ...! Demon king said again as he set a chain in his mouth like Kanzaki.  
You mean my lord? Hilda began to wonder, what the hell exactly the purpose of this fly. Why is he talking rambling jus like an idiot.

I...I always shocked with Beel electricity,, Beel didn't stop crying ... I've been trying to calm him, but my effort were futile. Ya can see my body's burning? Said the demon king stammered, crying as he playing piano, the song is "Go to hell" by Megadeth.

I want ya to go back to the human world, I want you to be the mother of Beel completelly with his father in the human world, are ya will accept this command Hildegarde? Asked the king while sucking Marijuana.

I-I still do not understand, my lord! Hilda replied confused.

"Freakin idiot" The king thought

Listen, I'll give Beel as your daughter and son of his father in the human world, hmpphh .. You can live in the human world as long as you want. Hpmmhhh ... but you can also go back into Makai whenever you want ... it's up you, if you and that Oga want to marry or do anything shit like fucking each other. I've thought all of this of, and this is the only way to stop my dilemma! the king said as he trying to put a contac lens on his eyes, but what he put was his underwear.

B-b-but my lord ... Hilda's words interrupted by the demon king

So you reject it Hildegarde? Asked the demon king seriously while embroidering a scarf.

N-no my lord, I'll accept it! Hilda replied in a trembling voice as if about to cry.

Good, now you're officially became Baby Beel's parents, so when are you going back to the human world? Asked the king while painting his nails.

Can I go now, my lord? Asked Hilda began sobbed

Oh course, the sooner the better, said the demon king smiled as he fix the ribbon on his hair.

Wait a minute, I will take Beel, demon king dancing to his office

Got it! said the demon king as he threw Beel towards Hilda.

What the hell is wrong with you! Shouts Hilda panic trying capture Beel.

Hilda who caught Beel cried in tears, she cried with joy. she has missed Beel, and now she'll return together with Beel and Tatsumi again.

Beelze you're my precious, I'm your mother now, and we will return to our home and meet your idiot father" Hilda said still crying.

Dahhh ... dahhh .. dabuhhh" Beel seemed very happy while smoking. Smoking? What the hell is going on?

Wait a minute Hilda, As a sign of thanks from me, I will give you benefits for your life at the human world. Take that suitcase, that's filled with money and credit cards for you "said the demon king as he doing one handed, one footter back flip.

Ahah! Th-thank you very much my lord! Hilda replied as he took the suitcase and sped away.

Okay now move your ass, I'm very busy here! Said the demon king while he replayed a comments on Facebook.

And again, I ask Enma and his nurse, also 34 Pillar to go into the human world, but they're should not create a chaos. I advise them to go to school or college or something, because they are idiots and fools, and even though they are my subordinates. They're really trouble Dumbass, I just want to own time and enjoy my life, it's wrong? Is there no place for me to feel a peace? You know I was so obsessed with Facebook and Twitter, and I figured I'd start making a website for my fans, maybe a blog too. I've uploaded my new photos, and my newest song. Do you want a photo of me with Lady Gaga or Lucifer? Or do you want to hear my new song tittled 'venomous snail". I think you need to have both Hilda eh? Hilda? said the demon king. but Hilda was gone along ago.

What the hell ... Oi .. Am I was talking alone since last? Said the demon king cried incredibly loud, but he suddenlly stooped while he saw a notification on the computer screen "Jabberwock liked your status". He grinned demonically.

Damn, I know that my status too cool, I'm a smart demon king after all bwahahah. The freakin king start laughing like crazy.

Hilda preparing to back to human world, be together Beel and Tatsumi again. She can help her smile all the time passing by.

While above the roof who the heat was stinging.

Oga, are you can't forget Hilda? Kuneida asked shyly at Oga.  
Whadaya mean? Oga asked as he twirling his eyes

Hilda was gone, and you can live normally again. I mean, I want you to forget about her, Oga kun " Kuneida replied softly

Or maybe, you could find a replacement. You know, I'm worried about you. And maybe I could replace her for you" Kuneida continued shyly. Her face was getting red and red. Such as a tomato soup.

Oga just give her an expressionless face while blowing soap bubble

I knew what this mean! ya also have a crush on me, aren't ya? I already knew that from the beginning, but ya should know Hilda is everything for me. I can not replace her with anyone, and Hilda never ever replaced! Oga replied seriouslly while burning a BarbeQ

B-but Oga kun, I .. ! Kuneida said with disappointment

Kuneida, ya have a good potential, don't deserve yourself to be with a thugs like me! You can get a better man, Toujo for example or a more mature man like Furuichi" Oga stand up while drinking beer.

IDIOTTTT, TOUJO is a punk ALSO STUPID, AND Furuichi is dissgusting pedophile, Kunieda wanted to scream but she retained it.

So I hope you understand Aoi Kunie, I'll waitting Hilda, until I'm dead and rot! Oga said seriously, looking at the sky full of meteors.

"What the hell is wrong with this sky" he thought as he ate a pieces of the meteor that fell nearby.

If you didn't like them, Do not worry Kuneida, there so many better man than them. Like Himekawa or Kanzaki" Oga said laughing after shooting someone's head with his AK 47.

YOU STUPID, WHY YOU GAVE ME A SUCH GARBAGE OPTIONS "again Kuneida wanted to scream but holding it on the top of her lung. The lung which could explode anytime she lost her calm.

If you continued to push yourself to be with me, it only made other pain and suffering for me. Da ya understand now? Oga asked smiling as he looked at Creepichi. Creepichi?

Creepichi? What the hell are you doing here, dammit! Oga roared in suprise to see Creepichi was looked like an enrage pig.

Oga kun, ya traitorous, barbarous bastard, pig, asshole, motha fucka. How could ya do this to me? Creepichi said emotionlly, no one can stop him now.

What are ya talking about, moron? Oga confused with his friend, whos was a moronous friend

How dare you steal all of my women? What about me? Should I be eliminated? Creepichi said mockinglly. Before Oga finally sent him into orbit by kicked his ass.

Creepichi Ya baka, go to hell and don't come back! Oga grinned sadistically

Well you're probably right Oga kun, and maybe Natsume senpai was decent than others crap"Kuneida replied with a forced smile.

Do your best, Kunieda! Oga said as he winked his ayes.

Kuneida finally willing to let his feelings on the Oga. and she walked away for who God only know.  
After the school ended, Oga didn't go home, he headed to the river. The place where he first met with Beel. He shed his sadness there, he was crying, screaming, like a mad dog. Secretly the Tohoushinki, Red-Tail and Furuichi follow. They see The Rampaging Monkey was crying down.

Hilda .. What are you doing now? Are you remember me? Do you miss me? But do you know? I've gone mad without you, I'm really mad! "Oga cried and cried.

The Tohoushinki and Furuichi wept to see the sadness they had never seen at Oga when suddenly a light appeared behind Oga. A figure popped out, the figure was pink, black, and green. That's was Hilda and Beel that was a nice figure. And suddenly a shitty figure appeared a naked, mustched figure, that's was homophile Alaindellon who immediatelly tried to catch Furuichi with a freakin ugly expression. Furuichi began ran like bicth as fast as lightning speed.

They wanted to greet, when Hilda told them to shut up with her middle finger pointed at them.  
Last night I dreamed about you, I see you come back to me with Beel. I cried all night, I was so tormented. I kept hugging your nightgown you had wear to sleep normally, I kissed your photo at the Tanabata festival when you wore your first yukata for million times. I just have that shit of your, Hilda! No more and nothing else.

I still can smell your perfume, who was smelled Lecchi in my room when you sleep dying on my bed after I rescued you from that Jabberwock bastard. I still could tasted your volcano croqquettes. I still could hear the insult and sarcasm from you sharp mouth. I want it, I want you to say that I'm an idiot, sewer rat, fool, dumbass ... I want you to hit me, yell at me. But please do not ever leave me, Hildegarde! Please comeback to me you bitch.

IDIOT, SEWER RAT, FOOL, DUMBASS! ... Hilda cried and cried.

Eh? "Oga surprised by what he heard. Horn out of his head, and the evil grin appeared from his face instantlly. Then he turned around.

WHADAYASAY BITCH! Oga Shouted still weeping as he glared sharplly at Hilda

Why do I need to repeat, IDIOT! Hilda still sobbed, her body covered by her domonic aura.

BRING IT ON, SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY!" Oga screamed loudly  
"I LOVE YOU OGA TATSUMIIIII! Hilda cried still with tears again.

Oga ran away toward Hilda, he leapt to her, catch her body and hug her tighly.

Listen Hilda if you intend to leave me again, you'd better kill me now. It would be better for me" Oga said in tears, holding Hilda's shoulder.

I'll be here Tatsumi, I'll leave you anymore. Because I was never want to leave you. Are you still have a room for me? Hilda smiled even though she was still crying.

Ce-certainly, I'll kick my parents and Misaki into orbit, if there is not enough room for you, they're won't mind it" Oga said seriouslly.  
Hilda sweatdroopped

You're still stupid also idiot, Tatsumi, of course I'll sleep with you and Beel " Hilda replied and smiled sincerely.

it's true? Oga asked, looking surprised as he picked up Beel from Hilda's hand and immediately threw him to the river.

Hilda nodded shyly, her face flushed as a tomato soup. Why always tommato? is there nothing anothers red stuff?

It would be better without Beel, so I can making love with Hilda without a damn electric shock, I'm a genius after all bwahahahah "Oga though, and smirked demonically.

So what is that bag? Don't tell me you bring another crap of dragon meat for me again, Oga said while his finger pointted to Hilda's suitcase.

Idiot, I have set up the money for our lives" said Hilda smiled as she showed her suitcase.

So that shitty bag filled by money? Oga asked in suprise

Hilda nodded

Oh shit! I LOVE YOU so bad, Hildegarde! Oga cried again as he counted the money in the suitcase greedilly.

Ahhhh! 5 billion U.S. $ $ "cried Hilda and Oga at the same time, and their eyes turned into $ $.  
Then they're hugged and kissed again like there's no tomorrow.

WE LOVE YOU TWO! Suddenly the cry of the Ishiyama's student startle them.  
Oga and Hilda smiled shyly as they're directs the ball of energy on them.

WE 'RE TOO! suddenly another loud shouts distracting them, that was Enma, Yolda, Isabela, Sachura, Jabberwock, Behemoth, and 34 Pillar.

Oi...What the the hell you're doing here? Oga roared incredibly loud at them.

OII ...WHAT THE HELL" Beel shouted angrily out of the river.

* * *

**###**

**There-there, are you boring? What do you want? You want Hilda to be yours? You have no chance dude, I can't let it be, Because Hilda was Oga's bride. Why it always OgaxHilda? Only God who know that!**

**It's gonna blow  
**


End file.
